The aim of these studies is to determine whether a combination of the new chemotherapy drug, piritrexim, in combination with the gold standard drug, DTIC will be beneficial in obtaining greater and more durable remissions in patients with advanced malignant melanoma. Patients with stage II and stage III measurable disease receive the drugs sequentially and are then followed for response.